battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits God Eyes Saga
Battle Spirits God Eyes Saga is a fanon/fan-fiction series that is made by TheGreatLordHollow. Original characters are created by TheGreatLordHollow. Plot Battle Spirits is no longer a simple game. This is why the Gods give the Grandwalkers and the God Eyes. A group of guys will face different challenges for the good of the world. Characters School A: *Shuraragi Sato (Astral Dragon) *Sae Sakamoto (Blade Beast) *Eiji Endo (Machine Beast) School B: *Hebi Harada (Dark Snake) School C: *Yuri Yamashita (Divine Spirit) *Kinnosuke Kimura (Beast Head) School D: *Akashi Ikki (Emperor Beast) *Bashin Dante (Astral Dragon/Galaxian) *Rika Rakano (Ogre Wizard) School E: *Jin Jamato (Android) *Satoshi Shimizu (Armed Machine) *Misao Matsumoto (Winged Beast) Antagonist: *The Entity (?) *King of the Sky (Winged Beast) *King of the Beast (Emperor Beast) *Explosive Emperors (Manaka & Kei Burst Deck) ? * Girl with Grandwalker Alex History Rival Schools & The Power of the Gods Shuraragi attends the School A. Hebi attends the School B. Each year, the two schools challenge each other to decide which of the two schools has the strongest Card Battler. The duels begin and after a series of victories by both, the two end up challenging each other. The duel begins and Hebi takes advantage of Shuraragi. Proving to be serious, Hebi deploys his Grandwalker Nexus: Grandwalker Osiris. Hebi explains that Battle Spirits is not a simple game, but the Gods can give humans their power in the form of cards. Shuraragi although confused by these words, continues the duel with Hebi. One step away from defeat, Shuraragi, thanks to his deep will power, receives the Blessing of the Gods. New and powerful cards come down from the sky and fit into Shuraragi's deck of cards. His Grandwalker Nexus is Grandwalker Apollon. Hebi merely smiles and interrupts the duel and warns Shuraragi that they would face each other at another time. New Companions & Revelations A few days later, a girl and a boy join School A: Sae Sakanoto and Eiji Endo. Shuraragi soon discovers that they are two owners of Grandwalker Nexus, respectively: Grandwalker Hermes and Grandwalker Artemis. Shuraragi immediately makes friends with them and asks newcomers how they got their Grandwalker Nexus. The two respond that they received their Grandwalkers after a duel. Meanwhile, Hebi heads for School C, where he discovered being attended by two carriers of Grandwalker Nexus. Arriving at school, the girl discovers which Grandwalkers own the two: Grandwalker Isis and Grandwalker Set. Hebi duels against Yuri Yamashita, who owns Grandwalker Isis. After winning the duel against Yuri, Hebi tells the two what his goal is; awaken the largest number of Grandwalker Masters to defeat the Entity. An evil being who wants the power of the Grandwalkers all to himself in order to dominate the world. A few days later, Shuraragi confronts Bashin Dante, a boy from school D. Sent by his "master" to test the ability of Shuraragi and his Grandwalker. Answers & New Allies. By now there are too many questions affecting Shurargi. Together with his two companions, Shuraragi heads for the Hebi school. Arriving at School B, Shuraragi asks the girl for explanations. Hebi begins to tell all he knows: After receiving the Blessings of the Gods and having received Grandwalker Osiris, a few days later, the girl met the Entity, who asked him to cede power to him as soon as he got it and that in return he would spare his life once dominated the world. However, Hebi refused the offer. After the refusal received, the Entity disappeared. Hebi suggested that we remain united in order to face the Entity. At the end of the story, Akashi Ikki, Rika Rakano and Bashin Dante arrive at the Hebi school. Akashi shows up, but before he could finish, Kinnosuke Kimura, owner of Grandwalker Set, challenges Akashi, which we discover is the owner of Grandwalker Zeus. The duel is very short and Akashi wins the duel. Akashi reveals that he too received the Entity's visit after receiving the Blessing of the Gods. He suggests, therefore, to use the house as a "base" for training in the various adversities they will have to face very soon. Duel! Meanwhile, at School E, we meet three other Grandwalker carriers: Misao Matsumoto, owner of Grandwalker Horus, Jin Jamoto, owner of Grandwalker Athena, and Satoshi Shimizu, owner of Grandwalker Thoth. On the way home, a mysterious boy appears in front of the trio and introduces himself with the name of King of the Sky and challenges the trio to a duel. Misao steps forward and confronts the mysterious boy. The duel is between two Winged Beast decks, and Misao proves to have mastered his Grandwalker perfectly and wins the duel. Once the duel is over, the King of the Sky disappears. Shortly after, Sae and Yuri reach the three boys still a little confused by what had happened and tell him what's going on. Meanwhile, Shuraragi, Ikki, Dante and Eiji are challenged by a second mysterious boy who calls himself King of the Beasts. Rika and Hebi are also challenged by a couple made up of a boy and a girl who call themselves Explosive Emperors. Ikki duels against the King of the Beasts while Rika duels against the couple. Both of our protagonists manage to win. A little later, Sae and Yuri introduce the three new Grandwalker masters to the group. The Beginning of the Ends A few days later, the sky is covered in yellow and blue and the group is visited by two hooded figures in long white dresses. Our heroes have already realized that very probably, indeed, surely, these two figures are at the service of the Entity. The two invite the group to follow them. Although it could be a trap, this is the only way to approach the Entity and challenge it. The group accepts and follows the two mysterious figures. The boys arrive at the indicated place and meet the Entity. The Entity reveals that the two hooded figures are nothing but two carriers of Grandwalker: Haru Hashimoto owner of Grandwalker Ra and Nori Nakamura owner of Grandwalker Poseidon and that they are under his control. As a thank you for coming into his presence, the Entity tells its story and its plan. It comes from the Divine World, from which it was exiled because of its twisted ideals and as a punishment, the Gods exiled it from the Divine World and sent it to Earth. Furthermore, most of his powers have been sealed. If he could have the power of the Grandwalkers, he would be able to acquire a power that would conquer both the Earth and a part of the Divine World. After his story, the Entity thanks Hebi and snaps his fingers. Shuraragi, Sae, Eiji and Rika start to pant and bend with pain. The group immediately asks what is happening and the Entity reveals that it is simply taking control of their hearts and bodies, thus making them Children of Collapse. "How is it possible?" "I am able to awaken the Collapse Deities locked up in Grandwalker masters." "Why not wake them up first?" "It would have been too risky, if they had lost a duel, they would have returned as before and would no longer be under his control. So why not wake them up all together." "Why have Haru and Nori been subjugated?" "Didn't you say that it was risky to awaken the Collapse Deities individually? Simple, the two boys were stupid enough to offer me their hearts." "Didn't you say that the gods had sealed your power?" "I am the Mother of Collapse, there are things that not even the Gods can seal. Although I have to admit that it took me a while to recover from my exile." The Entity thanks Hebi again, because it is only thanks to her if the Entity has succeeded in awakening four other Sons of Collapse.Ikki, Yuri, Misao, Jin, Satoshi and Kinnosuke challenged to a duel the Children of Collapse to get them back in themselves. Thus began the duels. Unfortunately, the Sons of Collapse are too strong and the six boys end up losing in front of Dante and Hebi, who were unable to do anything. After the duels, the Entity takes the Grandwalkers of the defeated boys and of Hebi. The Entity "devours" the remaining group and sends them to the "Void", an area highly made up of darkness. Inside the "Void", Dante remembers Ikki's teachings, and thanks to his will power, awakens the Star Power and thanks to it they manage to escape from the "Void". It's not over Back at Ikki's house, the group meets a girl sitting on Ikki's couch. The girl apologizes for her delay and shows them a Grandwalker: Grandwalker Alex. The girl continues adding that she is aware of what happened, and that she would help the group regain their Grandwalkers. "Don't worry, I know who we can ask for help." Meanwhile, the Sons of Collapse ask the Entity what the next move will be. She responds by saying that it is not at all over, Olym and Egyt are not the only opponents of the Entity. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed